pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything about Pikmin
This is the name given to the highly anticipated third game in the Pikmin Series. It will most likely come out in 2009, but some sites say that it will come out in 2008. If you have any non-canon pages, link them here under the Non-Canon Section and under the Specific category. Canon Pages Beasts *Red Bulborb *Hairy Bulborb *Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Snow Bulborb *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Spotty Bulbear *Dwarf Bulbear *Bulborb Larva *Fiery Bulblax *Water Dumple *Bulbmin *Fiery Blowhog *Watery Blowhog *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Decorated Cannon Beetle *Puffy Blowhog *Withering Blowhog *Gatling Groink *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Doodlebug *Female Sheargrub *Male Sheargrub *Shearwig *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Ravenous Whiskerpillar *Anode Beetle *Mitite *Hermit Crawmad *Swooping Snitchbug *Bumbling Snitchbug *Careening Dirigibug *Antenna Beetle *Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat *Fiery Dweevil *Anode Dweevil *Caustic Dweevil *Munge Dweevil *Volatile Dweevil *Toady Bloyster *Yellow Wollywog *Wollywog *Wogpole *Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud *Crimson Candypop Bud *Golden Candypop Bud *Violet Candypop Bud *Ivory Candypop Bud *Queen Candypop Bud *Creeping Chrysanthemum *Skitter Leaf *Unkarked Spectralids *Honeywisp *Mamuta *Breadbug *Pellet Posy *Common Glowcap *Clover *Figwort *Dandelion *Seeding Danelion *Horsetail *Foxtail *Glowstem *Margaret *Fiddlehead *Shoot *Empress Bulblax *Burrowing Snagret *Beady Long Legs *Emperor Bulblax *Giant Breadbug *Pileated Snarget *Man-at-Legs *Ranging Bloyster *Waterwraith *Segmented Crawbster *Raging Long Legs *Titan Dweevil *Armored Cannon Beetle *Beady Long Legs *Breadbug *Burrowing Snagret *Candypop Bud *Dwarf Bulbear *Dwarf Bulborb *Emperor Bulblax *Fiery Blowhog *Swooping Snitchbug *Goolix *Honeywisp *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Mamuta *Pearly Clamclamp *Pellet Posy *Puffstool *Puffy Blowhog *Sheargrub *Shearwig *Smoky Progg *Spotty Bulbear *Water Dumple *Wogpole *Wollywog *Yellow Wollywog Games *Pikmin *Pikmin 2 Characters *Olimar *Louie *The President *The Ship *Bulbie *Olimar's Son *Olimar's Wife *Olimar's Daughter *Louie's Grandmother *The President's Wife Treasures *Cupid's Gernade *Sunseed Berry *Combustion Berry *Seed of Greed *Disguised Delicacy *Insect Condo *Citrus Lump *Spiny Alien Treat *Anxious Sprout *Child of the Earth *Love Nugget *Infernal Vegetable *Anti-hiccup Fungus *Toxic Toadstool *Growshroom *Onion Replica *Science Project *Pilgrim Bulb *Arboreal Frippery *Conifer Spire *Armored Nut *Corpulent Nut *Meat of Champions *Hideous Victual *Meat Satchel *Tast Sensation *Triple Sugar Threat *Compelling Cookie *Impenetrable Cookie *Bug Bait *Imperative Cookie *Comfort Cookie *Succulent Mattress *King of Sweets *Enamel Buster *Diet Doomer *Pale Passion *White Goodness *Chocolate Cushion *Sweet Dreamer *Congection Hoop *Pastry Wheel *Possessed Squash *Fossilized Ursidae *Colossal Fossil *Leviathan Feather *Olimarnite Shell *Fortified Delicacy *Scrumptious Shell *Memorial Shell *Mysterious Remains *Crystal King *Future Orb *Gyroid Bust *Unknown Merit *Lustrous Element *Mirrored Element *Vorpal Platter *Invigorator *Milk Tub *Merciless Extratactor *Broken Food Master *Utter Scrap *Decorative Goo *Master's Instrument *Manual Honer *Implement of Toil *Heavy-duty Magnetizer *Harmonic Synthesizer *Emperor Whistle *Director of Destiny *Sud Generator *Flame of Tomorrow *Impediment Scourge *Dimensional Slicer *Time Capsule *Lip Service *Mirrored Stage *Behemoth Jaw *Joy Receptacle *Fleeting Art Form *Danger Chime *Spouse Alert *Innocence Lost *Essential Furnishing *Icon of Progress *Temporal Mechanism *Mystical Disc *Vacuum Processor *Indomitable CPU *Network Mainbrain *Space Wave Receiver *Sulking Antenna *Nauvea Table *Omega Flywheel *Spirit Flogger *Superstrong Stabilizer *Repair Juggernaut *Adamantine Girdle *Massage Girdle *Super Stick Textile *Exhausted Superstick *Furious Adhesive *Petrified Heart *Eternal Emerald Eye *Regal Diamond *Tear Stone *Princess Pearl *Crystal Clover *Unspeakable Wonder *Essence of Rage *Essence of Despair *Essence of True Love *Essence of Desire *Pink Menace *Joyless Jewel *Frosty Bauble *Gemstar Wife *Gemstar Husband *Universal Com *Omniscient Sphere *Crystallized Telepathy *Love Sphere *Crystallized Telekinesis *Mirth Sphere *Crystallized Clairvoyance *Maternal Sculpture *Extreme Perspirator *Rubber Ugly *Paradoxical Enigma *Silencer *Wiggle Noggin *Coiled Launcher *Boom Cone *Flame Tiller *Doomsday Apparatus *Aquatic Mine *Stupendous Lens *Air Brake *Worthless Statue *Priceless Statue *Boss Stone *Luck Wafer *Talisman of Life *Strife Monolith *Chance Totem *Dream Architect *Stone of Glory *Glee Spinner *Cosmic ARchive *Remembered Old Buddy *Fond Gyro Block *Memorable Gyro Block *Lost Gyro Block *Favorite Gyro Block *Treasured Gyro Block *Proton AA *Durable Energy Cell *Courage Reactor *Fuel Reservoir *Drone Supplies *Patience Tester *Endless Repository *Fruit Guard *Nutrient Silo *Stringent Container *Survival Ointment *Healing Cask *Abstract Masterpiece *Optical Illustration *Thirst Activator *Yellow Taste Tyrant *Salivatrix *Gherkin Gate *Alien Billboard *Activity Arouser *Hypnotic Platter *Massive Lid *Pondering Emblem *Happiness Emblem *Quenching Emblem *Drought Ender *Creative Inspiration *Spherical Atlas *Geographic Projection *Prototype Detector *Five-man Napsack *Brute Knuckles *Repugnant Appendage *Stellar Orb *Forged Courage *Dream Material *Justice Alloy *Amplified Amplifier *Professional Noisemaker *The Key *Shock Therapist *Flare Cannon *Comedy Bomb *Monster Pump *King of Bugs Caves *Emergence Cave *Frontier Cavern *Subterranean Complex *Hole of Beasts *Bulblax Kingdom *White Flower Garden *Snarget Hole *Citadel of Spiders *Shower Room *Glutton's Kitchen *Submerged Castle *Cavern of Chaos *Dream Den *Hole of Heroes Areas *Valley of Repose *Awakening Wood *Perplexing Pool *Wistful Wild *The Impact Site *The Forest of Hope *The Forest Navel *The Distant Spring *The Final Trial Challenge Mode *Explorer's Cave *Novice Training *Lost Toy Box *Creator's Garden *Green Hole *Hot House *Brawny Abyss *Red Chasm *Trampled Garden *Twilight Garden *Cryptic Cavern *Concrete Maze *Collector's Room *Dweevil Nest *Cavernous Abyss *Snack Pit *Three Color Training *Hazard Training *Cave of Snarls *The Giant's Bath *Rumbling Grotto *Subterranean Lair *Hidden Garden *Abduction Den *Secret Testing Range *Breeding Ground *Cave of Pain *Bully Den *Sniper Room *Emperor's Realm Pikmin *Red Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *White Pikmin *Purple Pikmin Non-Canon Pages Beasts *Glutton Dweevil *MAL 9000 *Purple Bulborb *Red Bulbear *Orange Bulbear *Watery Bulblax *Orange Bulborb Larva *Bulbear Larva *Dwarf Blue Bulborb *Dwarf Green Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulbear *Dwarf Orange Bulbear *Dwarf Fiery Bulblax *Dwarf Watery Bulblax *Territorial Breadbug *Super-Massive Breadbug *Goliath Dweevil *Acidic Tweevil *Computer Bug *Titan Long Legs *Four-Legged Monstrosity *Giant Bushy-Tailed Nut-Devouring Furry Critter *Miniature Four-Legged Monstrosity *Segmented Burron-Nit *Titan Arceus-Wraith Caves *Impact Crater *Submerged City *Mouse Hole *Bulblax Hole *Bulbear Realm *Grub-Dog Cavern *Breadbug Den *Dweevil Hole *Blowhog Mountain *Kitten Realm *Squirrel Realm *Web of Terror *G-Base *Worlds Beyond Areas *Fake Forest *Bulborb Nests *Forest of Riches *Memory Ravine *Memory Ravine *Final Forest *Desert Oasis *Highland Field *Mountain Springs *Ancient Wetland *Forest Depths *Penumbra Plains *The Portal Treasure * Characters * Challenge Mode On Pikmin 2.1 (Challenge Mode)- *Lobster Trail *Clay Garden *Grub-Dog Nest *Pit Of 100 trials Pikmin *